Behind It All
by Popolopy
Summary: You've seen them all in action. Each and every one of them, fighting one another with their massive blades and guns, healing comrades and dealing critical damage, you've seen it all. How about when they're not on Cray's battlefield? Do they actually get along, especially when Link Joker is trying to catch 'em all?
1. Wanna Go Grab a Coffee?

A/N: Not all clans will be mentioned in depth, since I'm not very familiar with their units. Sorry Granblue players. Plus, the main clans will be Link Joker, Shadow Paladin, Kagero, Genesis, Narukami, Bermuda Triangle and Royal Paladin. Also, nearing the end of each scene, there will be a surprise character.

DISCLAIMER: All characters (units) mentioned solely belong to Bushiroad and their respective owners. With this being said, all other characters with normal, human names are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

SCENE 1

Wanna Go Grab a Coffee?

There were four cards in the damage zone of the Genesis player. Her opponent, the Link Joker player, had three damage on the other hand. It was the drive check of the Link Joker player. The first check revealed a copy of Star-vader, Crumble Mare. The second check… well let's just say the second check gave the player the advantage. The last two cards have been placed on the damage zone and the game was finally over.

Since the players started to fix up their cards, the units became hollow again. On Cray, when not activated, a unit has to pass through a portal that gives it its astral body back. When a unit doesn't pass this portal, then its astral body will be confiscated by the Dimension Police and that unit will have to go under probation. The probation consists of staying hollow for a period of time and its power will be lessened by two thousand. Oh, did I mention? If a unit is hollow it's like getting a sun burn until you get your astral body back. Either way, it's going to hurt.

The Star-vader Link Joker clan won the battle, so they had the opportunity to go into the portal first. Every last Link Joker unit went through and finally it was the turn of the Genesis clan. It started with Cypris, all the way until cute little Vivid Rabbit. The thing was, one of the units didn't get to go through since the portal had already closed. This unit wasn't in the deck of the player, but was still given a hollow body since he stepped foot onto the battle field. Units had the chance to watch, but they were given the consequence of having a hollow body.

"Wait a second. I was left out! Please turn the portal back on!" screamed the male unit of the Genesis clan. Everyone else from the clan returned to the United Sanctuary nation and he was left there. He banged on the portal and got so furious. Being hollow stung, a lot. He laid on the rocks like a dead man and idly stayed there.

"Oh! I forgot something, please wait for me!" requested a little girl bunny from afar. The man stared and stared at her grab the wand she left on the ground. He intently stared at her until she finally noticed him. "Oh! Clever Jake! What are you doing there? What happened to your glasses? You know Miss Yggdrasil will get furious if she sees one of her own kin like this." said the little bunny with a bubbly atmosphere.

"Please, Vivid. Please tell them to turn the portal back on. The Dimension Police don't like me, who knows when they're going to give my astral body back." retorted Clever Jake. Heavy and boisterous footsteps were heard coming nearer towards the two. "Oh no, here they are." Clever Jake glared down the ground as he was profusely sweating.

"What took you so long?" said a menacing, low and husky voice that sounded like the roar of a dragon. "Sorry, I had to take a look at Jake. He looked down." replied Vivid Rabbit. Jake cocked an eyebrow and finally looked up. He strongly gasped as he saw the towering figure in front of him. "Um... Vivid? What are you doing with him?" said Jake in terror.

Vivid Rabbit was as tall as the towering figure's foot. He was a huge dragon that stood quite tall. He had a red and black ring at his back and his face was as menacing as his voice. These red and black rings were also visible around his shoulder blades. His hands were blades and there were 'x' marks on his chest.

"Not so clever, are you, Jake?" said the dragon. "Garnet. You don't have to be so cruel all the time. The battle's over." stated the small rabbit. She puffed her face and slapped the dragon's foot. "Will you PLEASE ask the portal to be opened again? PLEASE? IT'S STINGING!" screamed Clever Jake.

Garnet Star roared with laughter as he sat on the ground, just watching Jake suffer and grovel. "Like master, like unit. Both of you are such sadists." reported Vivid Rabbit. She sat down as well just watching Jake twirl, swirl and flail around like a crazed monkey. He made funny sounds like "akakaka", "ayayayaya", and "ayiieeeee". Honestly, even if you weren't a sadist, you would enjoy it like crazy.

He's been doing it for an entire hour and none of the spectators were bored. Finally, he stopped as the Dimension Police tried to take him away. As this was going on, a man clad in dark armor with a large blade, suddenly appeared. "Garnet Star Dragon, I see you're still wreaking havoc." said the man. "But don't spread it to other units of other clans. Especially not to innocent units such as Vivid." he continued.

"Dark. You seem to be quite the jealous man. A laugh will do no one harm." replied Garnet Star in his big and burly voice. "Just don't spread it. You lot should also be getting to your nations soon, the next battle will start soon." He turned to face the platform going to the United Sanctuary nation. "Mister Blaster Dark! Wait for me! I'll tag along!" yelled Vivid Rabbit. He waited for her by the platform as she said her farewell to Garnet Star.

"Coffee some time?" inquired Garnet Star to the little rabbit. "Hot choco sounds better! Goodbye!" she yelled as the platform was rising going toward the United Sanctuary nation. Clever Jake was finally taken away without having any energy left. Garnet Star stood up and went to the platform going to the Star Gate nation. He waited for it until it came up to the battlefield, but along with it, came a teeny tiny surprise.

"Ah. Garnet! What are you still doing here?" asked the surprise. "I watched a monkey dance." retorted Garnet Star. "Was it the trigger from the Narukami clan?" inquired the surprise once again. Garnet Star shook his head and stretched his arms and his blade hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Blaster Joker now?" Garnet Star asked. "No, he's sleeping, so I have some break time. Besides, won't it be nice to reminisce with your old Legion Mate? Actually… I'm still your Legion Mate." said the somewhat small cyberoid in front of him. "Wanna go grab a coffee?" he continued.

"Sure."

* * *

For any LJ players there (or any players, you know) who do you think the SURPRISE was? :3 It's actually pretty easy… aw dang it. Please keep reading! Thank you!

Reviews and Ratings are greatly appreciated, thank you very very much!


	2. Oops!

A/N: Not all clans will be mentioned in depth, since I'm not very familiar with their units. Sorry Granblue players. Plus, the main clans will be Link Joker, Shadow Paladin, Kagero, Genesis, Narukami, Bermuda Triangle and Royal Paladin. Also, nearing the end of each scene, there will be a surprise character, for a little easter egg.

DISCLAIMER: All characters (units) mentioned solely belong to Bushiroad and their respective owners. With this being said, all other characters with normal, human names are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

SCENE 2

OOPS!

"Hey! Get back here you! Hey!" screamed the little mermaid. She swam as fast as she could just to catch the thief who stole her precious staff and microphone. The thief was a little boy with flaming red hair, a big sword and no top whatsoever. He swam like a tadpole and almost reached the surface. When he almost got out, he saw the members of the elite squad of the Aqua Force clan. He made it quickly to the surface and ran through the streets crowded with Aqua Force and Granblue units.

"Oh no!" the little boy projected, as he bumped into Dragonic Overlord's knee. He should've actually been dead, luckily though, units don't die, they revive. "Sir Dragonic Overlord! This little runt from your nation has stolen the precious wand of our lady, Pacifica." said one of the elite squad members.

"Aleph, give back the wand. If you don't, I will grab that astral body from you." retorted Dragonic Overlord in a low and menacing voice. "O-okay." said Aleph in such a weak manner. He knew he couldn't go against Dragonic Overlord since he was going to be toast if he did. He was still in his Dragon Knight form that time, so he stood a negative chance against Overlord. He hung his head low and tried to return the wand he had stolen.

"Very good, little Aleph." said Dragonic Overlord, still with his terrifying voice. He quickly pulled back and gripped tighter onto the wand. "Ciao!" chimed Aleph, as he was becoming hollow. Not as in hollow, hollow, but hollow like he was being transported. His owner within the area rode him happily. "Kagebunshin!" says his player as another Aleph had been put into the rear-guard circle. Both of Aleph's attacks hit, but he noticed something.

"I ride! Dragonic Overlord!" screamed Overlord's player at such a high tone. Aleph's player already had four damage and one Grade 0 card and one Grade 3 card in his hand. Apparently, he was ride screwed until he found Aleph (one from a draw trigger, resulting from damage) and the other from his turn's draw, so he wasted all his guard. He couldn't guard the attack, but he still could intercept. Dragonic Overlord's player had four damage too, but had a hand that could've guarded everything. "Little Aleph, this is your punishment." internalized Dragonic Overlord.

"Final attack!" screeched Overlord's player. Dragonic Overlord stood up again and finished Aleph's player off. The two players ended their match with the winner pointing and laughing at the loser. They packed up their cards, leaving all their units hollow.

Aleph laid on the ground, trying not weep, since it hurt his pride real bad. The units on Overlord's team ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks, then went through the portal. Dragonic Overlord grabbed Aleph and carried him through his feet and back, then threw him through the portal. At the other side, all of the present Kagero units caught him and went to the platform of the Dragon Empire nation. "You have to apologize. You know what will happen if Pacifica goes mad right?" said Overlord. "Yeah, it's "Bye bye" cameras." replied Aleph.

As soon as they got to the nation, Aleph blazed across the streets and ran back to the place where he left the wand staff of Pacifica. He once again ran through the streets, but something caught his eye.

"Isn't this a little bit too, not fit for someone like me? From our type of clan?" asked a man who had an unusually large hat and horns. He looked like a monk who knew martial arts, but the peculiar thing was that, he was wearing black swimming trunks. "You look fine, Seimei." said the woman who was with him. She had twin tails, yellow eyes and intricate red markings on her face. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because, I'm bored. Baku won't let us go to the other nations." the woman replied. "I really wanted to go and see _Kay_…" she continued. "See who?" The woman made a pout and ran out of the shop. Seimei paid for the trunks, got his clothes and chased after her. Aleph got so teary eyed from holding the laugh, that he was already being suffocated. When Seimei and the woman got really far, Aleph burst out into laughter. "I wonder if Seimei actually noticed his trunks were ripped. I hope Kuzunoha did." said Aleph. He looked at the wand staff and started running again.

After a few minutes of running around and jumping from platform to platform, he finally made it to Magallanica. Of course, he used the breathing apparatus that Magnesium made him. "I'm… finally… here…!" Aleph was so out of breath, literally. He had to adjust the apparatus and go to the surface to adjust his helmet. After he was done, he went and looked for Pacifica.

"What took you so long?" asked the blonde mermaid. "I had to watch something funny." replied little Aleph. Pacifica nodded slowly and crossed her arms. She scrunched her nose and held out her hand. "My microphone, if you may." Aleph cocked his eyebrow and stared at the staff that Pacifica was now holding. "THAT'S A MICROPHONE?" Aleph couldn't believe it. How could it do all those magic tricks and enchantments when it's just a microphone.

"Silly little Aleph. Thank you for returning it. Now, be gone." Pacifica said with finesse, and then she bowed. Aleph quickly bowed as a reply and started swimming to the surface. He got to the platform of the Dragon Empire and started going up. Before his neck reached the surface of the nation, he spotted black ripped trunks. Apparently, Seimei's butt was now right in his face. He tried to hold in the laughter since Kuzunoha was there nagging away. Silently, he tiptoed back to his house.

"Excuse me, little boy. But, I seem to be lost. Which one was the United Sanctuary platform again?" asked a female. "It's right over there." said Aleph whilst pointing at the farthest platform. "Thank you very much, young man. I hope to see you soon." The woman was clad in pink, and had long, flowing, dark brown hair. Her outfit was accented with a blue ribbon that was tied around her waist. Aleph was struck by lightning. It looked like she was being surrounded by cherry blossoms. "She was so pretty. Who was that?" He gripped his chest and made an ugly face. "WHO WAS SHE?"

* * *

Author's Corner:

Hallo! I finally made the second scene. Hoorah! :D I have no idea why Aleph, Pacifica, Seimei and Kuzunoha are in one chapter together, buuuut oh well. To AuraPen and keerat, thanks for the reviews! It made me ultra happy, and yes, the surprise was Photon. :)

Please keep reading. Reviews and Ratings are greatly appreciated, thank you very very much! :)


	3. A Girl's in Trouble!

A/N: Not all clans will be mentioned in depth, since I'm not very familiar with their units. Sorry Granblue players. Plus, the main clans will be Link Joker, Shadow Paladin, Kagero, Genesis, Narukami, Bermuda Triangle and Royal Paladin. Also, nearing the end of each scene, there will be a surprise character. You'd have to guess who he or she is, because you know, might as well.

DISCLAIMER: All characters (units) mentioned solely belong to Bushiroad and their respective owners. With this being said, all other characters with normal, human names are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

SCENE 3

A Girl's in Trouble!

It was a pretty slow day back at Cray. The sun was high up, giving the entire planet a lukewarm atmosphere. The markets only had a handful of people, while everyone else was lazing around at their respective lounges. Back at the Dark Zone nation though, people were riling up and getting noisy. The whole nation was up and about, since the Spike Brothers and Pale Moon clans have been giving exquisite performances. It was hot and heavy in the nation's Grand Field because of the Spike Brothers. The Pale Moon clan, on the other hand, had been conjuring up a storm thanks to Cracking Beast Tamer and Barking Sky Tiger.

What's going on in the Dark Zone nation?" thought every sane being in Cray. After the weird and vivid uproar in the Dark Zone nation, it started quieting down a little. Everyone not in the former nation cocked their eyebrows and stared at the nation's platform. It was dead silence that followed the screams, shouts and cheers.

Everyone seated at the bleachers and chairs at the Grand Field stared blankly at Spike Brothers Team A. Cyclone Johnny, the forerunner and star of the entire game stood there. He had the ball, but nobody dared go near him. It seemed too dangerous and scary.

"Someone… please, help me. Save me. Save me. SAVE ME." said Johnny in a shaky voice. The Pale Moon units stopped what they were doing since the dreadful aura of the Grand Field suffocated them in more than one way.

Actually, in front of Johnny, was a purple scorpion with a skull shaped face. It profusely stared at Johnny as it moved its tail. Apparently, no one noticed it come in since they were all fixated on the ongoing game. The scorpion stood there intently watching Johnny as he had a downpour of sweat. The distance they were at was no more than a mere two inches.

"Yeah! You go Johnny Boy!" screamed one of the male audiences. The sad thing was that, it wasn't motivating; it actually aggravated the scorpion even more. The entire audience and the players hushed him in a harsh manner. Johnny wanted to cry so bad, but he knew that would be bad for both his image and life. The scorpion moved even closer and it finally touched his foot. Johnny screamed SO loud in SUCH A high pitch, that it shocked everyone inside, and outside the Dark Zone nation.

At Cray's Game Zone (which is at the very edge of Cray), Arianrhod, Jamileh, Chaoticbird, Thorium, Rapidraizer, Evelina and Nirrti, were playing cards, until they heard Johnny's scream. "There's a girl in trouble!" retorted Jamileh. "It's probably Hades Ringmaster groping someone's behind again." Arianrhod snickered and continued to look at her cards. "That was a legit girl scream. Ringmaster couldn't go that high." replied Jamileh. "Let it go and finish the game. I'm about to win." Everyone glared at Rapidraizer then looked down at their own cards. "Tough crowd."

Johnny finally stopped screaming and abruptly passed out. The audience waited for him to finally fall on the ground, before blazing for the doors. No one wanted to be a witness of whatever happened since they all know it's going to be a trip to hell when interrogated by the Dimension Police. The Grand Field was cleared out of people except for the scorpion and Johnny.

"Oh no, Edda. What have you done?" said a Cyberoid nearing him. "Us vanillas have to stick together, remember?" he continued. The cyberoid carried two silver swords and had red horns that looked like cat ears. Behind his knees were purple patents that could also be seen right at his chest area. When he finally got to Edda, he picked it up and started petting it. Edda snuggled itself up within the cyberoid's arms as he walked away.

* * *

Author's Corner:

Duh harrroooo! This was a rather short snippet since I kinda rushed it preparing for the next one, which will be a little bit longer, and prooooobably funnier. PROBABLY. I also wanted to upload it earlier, so that I could go FULL BLAST with the next one. The surprise character in Scene 2 was actually Goddess of Flower Divination Sakuya (from Oracle Think Tank), who will be showing up VERY soon. So please keep reading.

Reviews and Ratings are greatly appreciated! Thank you very very much!


End file.
